rise_of_yumegakure_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Clans
Clans currently found in Yumegakure PLEASE CLICK CLAN NAMES FOR MORE INFORMATION AS SOME CLANS HAVE MORE THEN WHAT THEY APEAR TO HAVE THANK YOU also if a clan is full please look for another before creating your application Tenro Clan The Tenro clan ninja fighting style revolves mainly around the use of taijutsu and some use of ninja tools. Some members have been shown to use a combat based transformation technique, allowing them to take on a wolf-like creature that enhances their strength and speed, which emphasises their main focus of taijutsu and close combat. Some members of the clan also used unconventional weaponry in the form of large dual-wielded drills, capable of swiftly boring through the earth, thus surprising the opponent, alongside using them as thrusting weapons when battling above ground. Like the Inuzuka clan of Konohagakure, the Tenro clan makes use of canines in combat by using wolves with a pair of large bladed weapons strapped to their back. The canines use their blades by rearing up onto their hind legs and jump at their targets and spinning around. Amagiri Clan Many members of this clan use the Poison Mist in battle and also poisonous insects that are roughly the size of large rats. Besides having poisonous stingers, these insects can instantly emit a poison cloud when defeated. Some members have also been shown using a yellow mist that paralyses the target and some carry scrolls that can dispel poison and/or paralysis. Chūnin-level shinobi from the clan have been shown using kama as well as a cable with a piece of iron in the tip which they can enhance with fire-natured chakra. Hirasaka Clan Some techniques in this clan include sealing the opponent's chakra or confusing them to the point where they attack their own allies. Some members carry scrolls that can dispel confusion and/or chakra sealing. Some chūnin-level shinobi have been shown to use the Shadow Clone Technique and bombs that release electricity when they explode. Many shinobi are also fairly skilled in taijutsu. Yuki Clan The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. Kamizuru Clan The Kamizuru clan (上水流一族, Kamizuru Ichizoku) is a clan of bee users from Iwagakure who were once very well known. Years before the start of the series, they attempted to lead an invasion force into Konohagakure, only to be repelled and largely killed by the more experienced Aburame Clan. They had lost so badly that they lost their status and respect in the village and their numbers began to fall to the few remaining members left. Apparently, the First Tsuchikage was one of its members. Kedōin Clan Its members have the ability to copy someone's appearance, so well that it can't be exposed by ninken. However, they cannot copy techniques and other abilities. After a few days, the clan member who used the technique returns to normal. Yota Clan This clan was a family that had the ability to manipulate weather, they were a travelling clan, and sold the weather for their trades. Hōzuki Clan The Hōzuki clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. Rinha Clan The Rinha clan (Rinha Ichizoku) was a clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu that appeared in Naruto Shippūden 3D: The New Era. They have performed admirably in the past wars. A survivor named Malice was the best of the clan. Category:Clans